OC Arena
OC Arena, also called '''Original Characters Arena', is a video game idea by LeeHatake93. It is a fighting game that mixes the styles of the ''Soul ''series with that of a few other ''Namco titles. Unlike traditional games, this one is nearly composed entirely of characters that the player creates themselves, from a large variety of fighting styles and customization options. Players also have the option to use a custom soundtrack with the music on their system. Story An ancient evil demon known as Satsujin has returned from his supposed death to exact his revenge on the mage who killed him in the past. An expert warrior, known only by the moniker Battle Legend, has stepped forward to stop this menace, enlisting the aide of a nameless warrior whom he believes may be able to stop this evil once and for all. Gameplay In OC Arena, players are given the option of fighting in two different styles:'' Directional Battle'' and Open Battle. There is also a Story Mode which utilizes a hack-and-slash element and uses the Open Battle style. In Directional Battle, players use high and low vertical and horizontal attacks to damage opposing player characters and can block incoming attacks or parry enemies' moves to gain a tactical advantage. They are given various gameplay styles, such as traditional grapple and throw combos, taunts, and'' impact breaks'', which are guard-breaking attacks. Each fighting style also comes equipped with two special attacks: Critical Strike, a semi-cinematic attack combo that deals 35% damage after filling a traditional meter, and Final Strife, a cut-scene stlyed attack that will result in an instant K.O., only useable after reducing an opponent's health below 50% and performing an Impact Break. In Open Battle, players are able to run around a 3-dimensional stage. The battle conditions are at a faster pace as fighting styles will be able to chain together quick combos and have access to a variation of the super meter in Directional Battle. In this style, players are able to charge their super meter without needing to damage their opponent first. They are still given Critical Strike and Final Strife Supers. In Creation Mode, the player is given a large variety of creativity. They are able to create up to 100 characters utilizing at least 50 different fighting styles. Players are given the choice of making male or female characters, which can be human or a variety of different animals such as apes, humanoid lizards, sharks, and other creatures. After choosing a Gender and Species, players are given the choice of three creation types, each with three sub-types of their own. The three creation types are: Realistic, Anime, and Cartoon. Realistic allows the creation of humans and animalistic characters that look as they do in real life and contains the sub-categories: Brute (Large characters), Adult (Regular-sized characters), and Adolescent (Child to Teen height characters). Anime allows the creation of cel-shaded characters who may range from semi-realistic to absolutely unrealistic and contains three categories: Hardcore (semi-realistic animation), Shonen (styles similar to series like Naruto or Bleach), and Chibi (Large-headed, child-like characters). Cartoon allows the creation of loveable cel-shaded characters with various designs, and include the sup-categories: Advanced (Cartoons with more detailed styles and five fingers), Traditional (Standard cartoons like Family Guy or Danny Phantom), and Abstract (Cartoons with unique designs). With Realistic characters, players are able to freely morph their body structure in any way possible, allowing re-creations of their favorite actor, realistic video game character, or even literally create themselves, much in the vein of games like Saints Row or the WWE games. With Anime characters, players can choose from a variety of head shapes, hairstyles, eyes, noses, mouths, and etc., much in the style of an advanced variation of the Mii Maker or creation of Xbox Avatars. Cartoon characters are essentially created with the same style as anime characters, just with different head shapes, eye styles, and etc, as well as the option for morph certain body parts, such as ears or hand size. Characters There are only four unique characters in this game. Fighting Styles (In Progress) Gallery Carrey, Cage, and Downey Jr..png|Realistic Style allows you to re-create real people PlayStation®Home Picture 28-01-2013 16-57-40.jpg|A design of the Creation Menu, using Realistic style to re-create Nathan Drake DC Universe 6.jpg|Advanced, under the Cartoon style, can allow you to make characters styled in this style. PlayStation®Home Picture 28-01-2013 23-29-22.jpg|An example of how one would re-create Cole MacGrath, utilizing the Realistic mode Trivia *The Street Brawler style is a parody of Street Fighter. *Battle Legend and Satsujin are playable characters in Brawl Super-Star Legends.'' The Boss and Kojin appear as their Minions, respectively. *Satsujin also appears as the final boss in ''Shonen Jump Trilogy. *The Creation Menu is based on a combination of Soul Calibur V and The Sims 3, with creation elements similar to Saints Row: The Third, DC Universe Online, Soul Calibur V, and a few customization options seen in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Category:OC Arena Category:Brawl Legends Category:Series Category:Video Games